


Angels Are Watching Over You

by planetary_no



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Very very fluffy beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetary_no/pseuds/planetary_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's mom used to tell him something every night before he went to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Are Watching Over You

When Dean's mother tucked him into bed at night, she always said the same thing.

"Angels are watching over you."

She'd kiss his head and turn on his nightlight.

That was the last thing she ever said to him.

Years and years later, after the sting of loss had lessened, Dean ended up in the hospital. His chances of recovery were slim.

Yet, two weeks later, he was handed clean clothes and release papers.

"Angels must be watching over you, kid," they said.

When Dean's father finally left him in charge of his little brother Sam for good, Dean would tuck him into bed at night. Sam, being 12, would protest every time. But, he never asked for Dean to stop.

"Angels are watching over us, Sammy," he'd say.

It wasn't until Sam was in college and their father was buried with a bottle in his hand that Dean finally found the angels.

Or rather, one.

His name was Castiel. He was cute, clueless, and clumsy. He liked to wear sweaters and ranted about how we were destroying our ecosystem, one bee death at a time.

Dean fell hard and fast for Castiel, but couldn't bring himself to regret a single moment of it. Because he had finally, finally found his angel.

"Go to sleep, I'm watching over you."

**Author's Note:**

> Cute and fluffy thing, written at midnight. Comments and kudos are gr8


End file.
